


far away thoughts

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	far away thoughts

They sleep in pairs to stave off the cold, huddled in furs to conserve what little heat they posses; in the cold North of the Wall, a rangers blood runs thick in their veins 

They will make for Castle Black at first light, but Benjen finds he cannot sleep, as much as he wills himself to, knows he will regret it if he's does not. 

But he cannot forget the scent of the wildling's blood, the hot spray of it on his face when he swung his sword down against the man's throat. His own pulse thrums loudly in the quiet silence and he's wracked with an abundance of energy.

It's battle lust, Ned and Robert had told him of it often. A rush of power, of invincibility, not because you have taken a life but because you still have your own. 

He remembers the second part too, Robert's loud laugh and Ned blushing smile. "You always need a woman after battle," Robert had said. "Nothing like the end of a battle when you know there's a wet warm cunt waiting for you to stick your cock in." 

But there were no women here, not that Benjen could take a woman anyway. He had said his vows in front of the heart tree in the woods beyond the Wall, he was a brother of the Night's Watch.

He shifts uncomfortably under the furs, pushes the heel of his palm against his cock, wills it to go away. 

"Just get on with it, boy" Qhorin grumbles next to him. "You won't sleep unless you do."

Benjen's face flushes hot with embarrassment. "I'm fine," he says, through gritted teeth. 

His cock aches below the layers of his clothing, and he tries to think of everything he can that will make the ache go away. The time Lyanna had broken his thumb just to see if she could, when he'd seen Old Nan naked in the hot springs once, but nothing helps, and he tries to shift inconspicuously on his roll.

Qhorin's hand is tight on Benjen's shoulder when he reaches across his chest and pulls him over, the two men now lying face to face. Benjen's groin is now pressed against Qhorin's, and he can feel the other man's cock, as hard as his own. 

With a warm but calloused hand, Qhorin's hand slips into Benjen's leathers, into his breeches and small clothes, and pulls Benjen's cock out. Benjen feels Qhorin shuffling, and then he takes Benjen in his grasp again, holding Benjen's cock tight in his fist against his own. 

"You ever been with a girl, boy?" Qhorin asks, his breath a hot puff of white air between them. 

"Yeah..." Benjen manages to say, his hips already canting themselves up against Qhorin's hand, against his cock. "Twice. Two different girls." 

Qhorin grunts, whether in admiration or amusement Benjen isn't sure. He isn't sure of anything really, except the steady pressure of Qhorin's hand around his cock, his cock against Qhorin's, and the pleasure building deep in his belly. 

"You think of the prettiest one, and you remind yourself of every piece of her. The color of her hair, the scent of it, how it felt in your hands. You think of her mouth, of her tongue in your mouth, her teeth on your lip. You remember the feeling when you sank down into her, and how she'd called your name."

Benjen thrusts his hips wildly now, images of long red hair and blue eyes darker than his own flashing in his mind. 

Qhorin's breath is heavy, and Benjen's feels the rush of his own release coming up quickly, spilling over Qhorin's hand, making it easier for Benjen's cock to slide against Qhorin's.

Benjen lets his head and shoulders fall back onto his roll, his eyes staring up at the dark sky, seeing nothing but a face a long way from where they are. If Qhorin finishes, Benjen doesn't notice, but he mumbles "Thank you", and Qhorin grunts. 

"Sleep now, boy, we've got a long trip ahead of us."


End file.
